


Aomine Daiki | Regret

by The_Queen_in_Black



Series: Kiseki no Angst [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Broken Promises, Character Death, Crying, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fate, Friendzone, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lost Love, Manga & Anime, Older Characters, Police Officer Aomine Daiki, Possible Character Death, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Regrets, Sad Ending, Self-Insert, What Ifs, What-If, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_in_Black/pseuds/The_Queen_in_Black
Summary: People like you deserve to be happy. But it seems the world was against all that.





	Aomine Daiki | Regret

> **_"Do you think it's possible for people like us to ever be happy?"_ **

**_. . ._ **

You were on your way back home after spending hours with your boyfriend, Aomine. Today, the both of you agreed that it was time for him to be introduced to your family. The relationship was already coming to its second month, and you knew lying now would make things worse in the end. It took a whole lot of convincing and a few stolen kisses before the tan male eventually gave in to your pleads.

Your parents—specifically your father—was a very strict man and this made him into a protective father over his precious daughter. You knew he wouldn't look at Aomine the same way you do. And it was your job to prove and to show them that he's someone worth it, that the both of you deserved each other.

You could feel Aomine's nervousness that even he didn't ever show when he's on the court. You showed him a reassuring smile and a squeeze to his hand you were holding. "Relax, Daiki. I'm right here, trust me we can do this."

You entered your house and was greeted by your mother who looked over at the blue-haired boy and the way you two held hands. Of course, you practiced this a bunch of times in your room, your spare time and even when walking alone.

Introducing him to your mother was easy. Your father was the real problem there. You felt your palms get sweaty and Aomine rubbed his thumb against your hand. You would've laughed at his face right now if it weren't for this sort of situation. "Dad? I'm home. I'd like you to meet someone... and he is someone very special to me."

"Have you two eaten?" your mom asks as she led you and your boyfriend down the hall and paused before entering into the living room where your father was waiting, sitting in the middle of the room as he watched his favorite baseball game.

Then you realized, your father really wasn't that much of a fan of the sport Aomine plays. This was going to be harder than you thought.

Aomine answered her question for you since you were processing and organizing words in your head. "She told me she wanted to eat some burgers, Mrs.—?!" he paused since your mother shook her head and made a clicking sound with her tongue. Aomine gulped but as your mother whispered, "I feel old when I'm called that way. When it's just us you can call me 'Mom', alright Aomine _-kun_?"

Aomine nodded awkwardly while you mouthed a quick 'thank you' to your mother and resumed to entering the living room, or what you referred to in your head now as 'Battlefield'.

Your hands were still connected with Aomine as the two of you stood before your father. You saw where his eyes were directed and his gaze looked like it could burn your hands.

Letting go, you watched as your boyfriend bowed deeply with both his hands at his sides, as if forming a 90° angle with his body and your father spared him a nod. Aomine introduced himself as formal as he could get and that's saying something. Somehow you were touched by his efforts, as if he didn't have any arrogance in him.

_As if he really was doing his best to please your parents._

"__, how long have you been dating him?"

' _And then it starts._ ' you thought after Aomine sat a good enough distance from you after he was given permission. "Almost two months."

" _Already_?"

You bit your mouth cheeks and swallowed at the tone of your father's voice and you remained silent. He scoffed and asked Aomine about himself, what he saw in you that made him have the guts to pursue his daughter, and all those personal questions. This was worse than finals for the two of you, it was like he was being interrogated.

An hour and a half later, the tension seemed to still hang around the air between everyone. It was suffocating but you pushed on. This was for his sake because you knew you loved Aomine no matter what happens.

"It's getting late, dear. I think it's time for Aomine _-kun_ to go home." your mother was a total blessing and you thanked the gods for a woman like her. "I know that, and I was done anyway. You can go."

' _That's it?_ ' something was suspicious and you couldn't read your father. Your mother then urged you to show Aomine out after the latter bowed before them once more. Your parents stayed in the living room which meant that it was your turn after this. You could hear their whispered bantering as you left the living room.

"I failed, didn't I?" Aomine whispered as you opened the door for him to get out. You shook your head and smiled, tiptoeing to give his cheek a peck. "I want you to know how much I appreciated your efforts tonight, Daiki. This was so unexpected, thank you. And... I... love you." Your cheeks had some pink dust on them as you whispered. Aomine smirked, then smiled softly as he gave your head a pat. "I love you too. Text 'ya when I get home. Good night, __."

When he turned around the corner, you shut the door gently and returned to the living room. You breathed as silently as you could while waiting for your father to speak.

"Four words, __." he paused and his face was blank and seemed unimpressed. Thing was you don't know if it was you or Aomine that caused that sort of reaction.

" _I don't like him_."

"One, he plays basketball. Two, his grades are too low. Three, he's not good enough for you, dear."

The tears were threatening to spill but you stayed strong. You also dared not to raise your voice when you asked, "Are you telling me to break up with him?"

"As soon as possible. Two months and you say you love him? __, please, wake up. I'm not so sure about you and him. Go to your room and rest, you can try to think about this issue tomorrow."

If words could kill, _you'd already be six feet under._

You bowed your head and went upstairs to your room, with your hands balled into fists so hard your knuckles were turning white, hearing your mother's voice trying to persuade your father. The word 'happiness' escaped your mother's lips as they whispered their bantering once more, and all you could do was run away.

You locked the door and slid down, and you cried. Your father's words were echoing in your head and it hurts because you know it'll hurt Aomine more.

Moments later you receive a text from him and you replied to him with 'Sweet dreams~' and thanking him again for making an effort. You didn't want to break the news to him just yet, and you were just tired already.

That night was the worst night you've had in years as you cried yourself to sleep, thinking of what to do about your relationship.

**_. . ._ **

"Daiki…"

Maybe about four months, two weeks and five days later, you've mustered up enough strength to bring up the topic about the night you introduced him to your parents again. Because you knew that even if he doesn't mention anything about it he was still dying to know if he scored or not. And you knew he was waiting for you to invite him to your house again, since it has been a long time, and it was the only way to confirm if he passed or not.

Apparently, your father has been pestering you about it. He even threatened to go to Aomine's house himself and get him to 'wake up'. You were at the edge of snapping at your father but if doing so would make things worse, you just resorted to breathing exercises and shutting your mouth.

Aomine didn't have practice today so the two of you spent your afternoon in the rooftop, his favorite place. You were sitting beside him, with his head on your lap but his blue eyes closed. He groaned when you called his name and you ran your fingers through his short hair.

"About... _that_ night, well, um, you did good I swear, I honestly didn't expect you to be that way and—!"

He cut you off. "Do they like me or not?" His eyes were still closed, but you noticed how his brows furrowed. You swallowed, and took a breath but your mind didn't know how to make it sound less frank or direct. It hurt you to an extent so surely it would hurt him.

"__, does your father like me? Word for word, just tell me everything." This time, his eyes opened to stare at your own. You couldn't look away so you closed yours and let out the air you just took in.

" _Promise me that you'll stay, Daiki_."

"Why wouldn't I?" his answer was quick, and it was evident in his tone that his patience was going thin.

"I... forgot to tell you one thing about Dad."

You explained how and why your father hated basketball, and Aomine, being a superb player of the said sport, turned out to be a big factor as to why your father didn't like him.

You continued explaining every sentence your father made and you watched his expression. Nothing changed, except that his face was blank but there was something in his eyes that broke your heart.

Pain, frustration, disappointment; you could see it.

"What did he tell you after I left?"

"What... do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, __. You know _I_ know you're smarter than me. Is he telling you to break up with me?"

"H-How could you say _that_!?"

He smirked, and it made you stop whatever you were supposed to say. The smirk didn't reach his eyes and Aomine looked the saddest at this moment.

"I knew it. I was expecting he wouldn't like me at all... but after hearing about this, I felt he would tell you that." Aomine got up and stretched his arms lazily and looked away from you, his back the only thing you can see.

"So... this is it? You're breaking up with me right now?"

The tears spilled again, and you hugged him from behind, burying your face in his back. "I _won't_ , Daiki. I wouldn't want to let you go _just yet_. It hurts to say it from my own lips... I _can't_ …"

His hands removed yours from his body and turned to face you. You looked away whether if it was for you not to see his pained face or for him not to see your pathetic crying face. The tears were blurring your view but you felt his hands wipe them for you and he just pulled you to his body as your lips locked together.

Your eyes closed, making the other tears pour down. You didn't see it but Aomine's eyes weren't able to hold back the few persistent tears to flow down his face as he kissed you with much longing and some sense of desperation.

When you both pulled away, your foreheads together, through the sunset's light you could see the line where his tears rolled by. He wasn't looking at you as if he was avoiding your gaze.

"What will you do, __?"

"I told you, I'm not—never—going to break up with you. Even if I have to date you in secret I don't care anymore. Dad would just have to accept that my feelings for you would never change."

His lips grazed yours lightly and you closed in the distance between them for one last time.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Daiki."

**_. . ._ **

Just like that, the two of you continued to date. Even when your father found out about it, you never stopped seeing Aomine. Even if he was ignoring you already as if he didn't have a child, you thought to yourself that you still had your mother to back you up.

But still, you were hurting so much. You loved Aomine but you loved your father too. He was always there for you, treating you like a princess ever since you were a baby, and now you're stuck in some war with him because of your own prince charming.

When you and Aomine had free time, you went to his empty house on a weekend just to spend some time together. You were happy of course, even if Aomine focused more on his pornographic magazines—which wasn't really pleasing you at all.

"Aomine Daiki. Are you going to keep your eyes stuck to those pictures the whole time I'm here?"

He threw the magazine away from where the both of you sat, which was his bed, and he looked at you. "If it's going to keep me under control, then I would," he paused and slowly crawled on top of you.

"But since you're asking for attention, then it's my job to give it to you, right?"

You felt your heart pounding in your chest as he held your hands above your head, and penetrated your mouth with his tongue. He easily won over you, and he went lower, trailing kisses from your jawline down to the hollow space of your collarbone.

"D-Daiki... I don't th-think we should be... doing this..." you stuttered out as you weakly tried to push him away. There was still a voice in your head yelling at you that this was wrong, but at the same time your body was betraying you.

Surprisingly, he stopped. Aomine pulled away from you and stood up. "Fine, go ahead. Do what you want..." he picked the magazine he discarded moments ago and began reading once more while you were still left there, lying on his bed still trying to catch your breath.

'What... just happened?'

Now that you think about it, lately, your boyfriend seems aloof and a bit distant from you. Maybe Aomine still had lingering feelings from the loss they had from Seirin, or maybe it was because of you.

' _It's my fault._ '

You shook your head and sat up, and spent the remaining time trying to get your mind off of the negativity, using Aomine's hair. You noticed he didn't give a damn, as long as you were quiet.

' _It feels weird... he's nothing like_ my _Daiki…_ '

**_. . ._ **

Months passed; your father grew more and more distant from you. The same way Aomine did. It felt so cold, the way he treats you now seemed to have less feelings, less warmth. You started to wonder if he lost courage to continue loving you, or if he's just plain tired.

These thoughts ran through your head while you were having dinner with your parents. It was very, very silent. Even your mother's usual attempts of striking a conversation wasn't there.

It only meant one thing.

"Since you're stubborn, and you don't want to let go of that bastard, then why not live with him? Pack your bags and leave this house."

' _Wow_.' the sarcastic voice in your brain was first to react. You froze, your hold on your chopsticks getting tighter every second.

"Honey! I can't believe you're saying that! You're really letting go of our daughter!?" Your mother was the first to snap at your father.

"No, I'm disowning her." His voice was calm, nonchalant even.

"Unbelievable..." your mother shook her head as she rolled her eyes. Your mother exhaled sharply as you placed your chopsticks down. Her eyes darted to you, as you stood up and bowed before your father.

Your mother's eyes followed you as you left the dining room. "__? __! I won't allow this!" She followed you upstairs and saw you leaning on the wall while you sat on the floor, tears flowing from your face.

"Mom..." you took in shaky breaths, furiously wiping tears away out of hurt and annoyance. "It hurts... so... so much, Mom…"

She hugged you tight and whispered. "__, don't leave us. It'll only make your father more furious than he is now. He's just not ready to trust you with your decision of having a relationship with Aomine _-kun_. Maybe he needs more time."

"Or maybe he just doesn't want us to be happy. Or maybe he just doesn't want to trust him. He doesn't see Daiki's worth! I don't want to fight Dad but I also don't want to leave Daiki…"

But thinking of Aomine only hurt. Things weren't the same between you two, nothing like it used to. "I'm scared... I know I won't let go of him no matter what, but Mom,"

"What if he lets go of me for our family's sake? D-Doesn't that make a difference?"

"I don't want to see my family fall apart just because of a single person. But I'm still leaving the decision to you, dear. Just please, don't leave."

You ended up sleeping with your mother in your room, crying until your eyes were tired.

Maybe your father was right. Maybe Aomine really doesn't deserve you. If he's getting tired of you, then fighting your father wasn't worth _anything_. Plus, she may not show it but your mother must have been hurting more.

Maybe… he… Aomine Daiki… already let you go.

Maybe it hurt him every time you tried so hard to cling to him.

Maybe... just _maybe_... even if you hoped that he _didn't_ and he _wouldn't_.

Sooner or later, you've found that the two of you drifted away from each other. As if nothing happened between you two. It just ended that way.

And as soon as that happened, your father returned to his normal self, and your parents decided to leave, wanting for you to go to college in America.

With a heavy heart, you left without even hearing one last goodbye from Aomine.

You left without another word.

_You and him... broke your promise._

**_. . ._ **

Years passed; you've gotten yourself to move on. You were happy, but not the same way as before. You graduated, got a job, made your parents happier than ever when you agreed to their request.

And that was to marry a son of a family friend back in Japan.

You had nothing to lose so you accepted the proposal without causing any more problems. A week before your wedding, everything was already set, invitations were sent out to family and friends, and you all returned to Japan.

The guy wasn't that bad. He looked handsome, he was also quite wealthy. He treated you nicely, looked at you as if you were everything to him.

The same way you used to look at Aomine.

You also sent an invitation to your first boyfriend, to your first love, not because you wanted him to regret everything but because you so badly wanted to see him. Even just to catch a glimpse or just hear his voice again, it would complete you.

You didn't lose contact with the rest of the Miracles, including Momoi Satsuki, but they never told you anything about Aomine. Maybe he got to them ahead of you, since he didn't want you to look for him anymore.

The day you got married came. Your friends were there, it looked like everything was real, was perfect. The way you and your husband kissed in front of everyone.

Red, purple, green, yellow, pink and blue.

But it wasn't the blue you were looking for. There was no sign of him in there. While your husband was busy entertaining his guests, you made your way to them.

Momoi was the first one to hug and approach you, her eyes sparkling at the sight of you in your wedding gown.

' _I wish I looked that happy too…_ '

They congratulated you and everyone seemed to be doing so well at avoiding a certain topic.

"Where's Daiki?" saying his name felt foreign yet at the same time, so familiar and so welcoming.

Momoi looked at the guys, the dread evident on her face. They were expecting this from you. She sighed and looked down for a moment, a few pink strands falling to her face.

"Well... Aomine _-kun_... he's with the police right now," Momoi paused when you gasped, even covering your mouth from the shock.

"Ah! No! No, not that way, __ _-chan_. He works as a police now, and he's part of some murder case near his area. That's why he couldn't attend today."

Your shoulders relaxed and you felt relief spread in your chest. But the worry kicks in as soon as you realized his job was much more dangerous than being in jail. Momoi squeezed your shoulders, "Don't worry, he's pretty good at his job __ _-chan_."

"Is he... doing fine?"

"Yeah, Aomine _cchi_ 's all about being a police now. He doesn't even date anymore!"

Momoi glared at Kise, who suddenly shrank and remained quiet.

"Tell him, I said hi."

' _And that I miss him…_ so much.'

The clinking of glasses soon erupted and just like that, your mind wandered off, just thinking about Aomine and how he's been doing, and just anything about him.

' _He never dated anyone after me...? That's... not possible…_ '

Somehow you felt guilty, even as you were now sitting next to your husband who held your hand while people began spouting out random messages.

But you told yourself, ' _Be happy. It's over now._ '

Well, since you were now married, the next step was of course building a family of your own. You tried not to commit any sin against your oh-so-faithful husband; which meant you tried not to think of Aomine too much. You kept reminding yourself that everything about you and the blue-haired man was already over and there was no chance for the both of you.

_Not. meant. to. be._

You were living a good life, everything seemed easy, and now inside your belly was an unborn human you and your husband both made. You were excited, especially him, and the grins of your parents upon hearing the news could reach the heavens.

Aomine crossed your mind once again, but you shook it off and focused on taking care of your body and relaxation.

The nine months quickly passed for you, and still a part of you wanted to see Aomine again. You wanted to tell him lots of sorts of things. But the thing was he was very hard to contact. Even if you were now in Japan, you can't seem to find him.

You and your husband was blessed with a beautiful, baby girl. She resembled you so much that your husband became slightly jealous. But the fact remains the same, that you were going to love her and take care of her.

Momoi became your constant visitor in the house, squealing at the sight of your daughter almost every time—she insisted on becoming your daughter's godmother. She always kept you and your daughter company, and there are times when she has a slip of her tongue, telling you stuff about Aomine.

Time passed again, and before you knew it, your child was now four. Your husband was at work, Momoi wasn't visiting so you decide to take your child out for a walk and eventually go shopping after getting some air.

Everything was going well. Hand in hand you walked with your daughter's little steps, and the two of you ended up in an area where there were few people.

Something in your head clicked that told you there was danger there. But that was the shortcut to the nearest park to your house.

Everything was going well. But everything happened too fast.

And the last thing you remember was that there were men, they came out from a van then covered you and your daughter's noses with a drugged handkerchief.

**_. . ._ **

You wake up to the sound of your daughter's crying and found that both of you were tied up, mouths covered in duct tape.

A masked man stood in front of you, holding your phone by his ear. "Just give us the damn code, and you can have your wife and child back. If in the next 24 hours, we don't get a code, you get to lose your family."

The man put your husband on loudspeaker. "Just don't hurt them! If I see even just a hair out of place, I won't forgive you. You didn't have to get my family in this,"

"I don't give a fuck, okay? Just give us the damn. code. And if you get the police involved," the man chuckled. "You better say goodbye to your precious family. Don't worry my friend, I'll make sure to pass on to your wifey here how much you'd want her to feel good for the last time."

He dropped the call, and eyed you head to toe. The man crouched down and removed your duct tape. You gasped in pain, and the man grabbed you by the chin rather harshly. "I knew that punk had a pretty wife. Wouldn't hurt him to share, right?"

You spat in the guy's face and glared at him. He looked displeased by this, and he stood up once more. "We could've had a freaking night, missy. But I change my mind,"

_"I wonder how your husband would react to seeing you and your daughter's lifeless bodies."_

And then it was dark again. There were at least three other men guarding you and daughter, and you squirmed your way to your daughter's side.

You only took this chance to examine your surroundings. It looked like an abandoned warehouse, with leaks and dust, rust everywhere.

Hours later, you presumed it was midnight, you were about to fall asleep when the men started to panic, and only one guy ended up guarding you and your daughter.

Gunshots were heard from the outside, you can hear your daughter whimpering in fear. While the man was confused and panicking whether he should go and help the others or continue looking after his boss' captives, you wriggled as much as you can to get the ropes undone.

You were shocked when the man suddenly collapsed without any sound and you were met with blue eyes you were so familiar with; didn't take long for you to recognize each other. That moment, you truly felt like you were _home_ again, and how on earth could you even forget about those pair of eyes that had once looked at you as if _you were his everything_?

Aomine gently removed the tapes from you and your daughter's mouths and cut the ropes off to set you two free. His eyes were washed with relief to see that you were unscathed.

You wanted so badly to hug him at that moment but you were more shocked that he was here, in front of you, in such a dangerous place. Aomine looked at your daughter—smiled softly—and in a low and hushed voice, he talked to the child who completely resembled you. The child— _your child_ —with another man and wasn't him.

How he can keep his composure despite _everything_ , you thought about it and it dawned on you that you're the one who's breaking your own self apart.

"What's your name kid?"

"A-A-Aoi... Ish-Ishihara Ao-Aoi…"

His voice became deeper, you noticed. He smiled his goofy smile that only you get to see more often than others. "Aoi-chan, this uncle will save you and your _beautiful_ mother. Just stay quiet, and follow that other uncle who has glasses and a belly, you'll see your father again. Okay?" Aoi nodded furiously and suddenly held Aomine's hand. "Thank you, Mister…"

Your daughter went to Aomine's fellow policeman but your eyes never left Aomine. "D-Daiki…"

He helped you up, and with the way he did this, it was like his own way of hugging you. And you realized you missed him and warmth filled your heart once more. Aomine whispered only three words while he guided you towards where your daughter left with another police.

"I missed you."

And the sound of gunshots broke everything apart. He picked you up bridal style as he ran away from the approaching danger, but you savored this moment. The way you could see him up close once again made you want for time to just stop.

But the bespectacled policeman met you two halfway and Aomine passed you on to him.

"W-Wait! Wh-What about him?! Are we just going to leave Daiki?!"

You looked over the police's shoulder and saw that Aomine was the only one left there, hiding and trying to take out as much men there were.

"He's going to stall for time so you could be escorted to the ambulance waiting just outside safely."

"But why isn't there anyone else helping him?!"

"Ma'am, Aomine is someone to fear when he gets hold of a gun," the police said as he gently placed you inside a police car and spoke through a radio, probably telling Aomine to go back. There was also a motorcycle behind the car and you figured that's what they'd use to flee.

But the gunshots stopped as soon as the police car you were in began to drive away.

Through the car's radio, you heard Aomine's voice.

" ** _Go on... without me. Just make sure she's safe and in one whole piece when she goes back_.** "

And your mind couldn't comprehend it. You didn't want to hear it all. This wasn't supposed to be happening.

" ** _...At least I got to see her_ one last time.**"

One last gunshot and your world crumbled. You could hear words like 'Ace', 'shot', 'dead'. Your face was blank while you were transferred to a stretcher.

Your body felt so mushy. And you decide to give in to the darkness once more, that your eyelids provided for you.

**_. . ._ **

"__? Love, it's me,"

This wasn't the voice you wanted to hear the first time you wake up. Sure it was gentle, cozy, but it will never be the same.

Your body shot up, causing you to get a bit dizzy, and you fell back to the comforts of the hospital bed. You heard your husband telling you shit like you should take it easy and that you're still weak.

And you didn't even care.

"Ao... Where's... Where's…"

"Aoi's at home with your Mom and Dad, it was surprising how quick she recovered." he said. You described your husband with one word.

' _Stupid, stupid,_ stupid.'

You could only nod and you looked away from your husband. At least you knew your daughter was fine.

But still.

Without a knock, Momoi suddenly rushed inside.

"__!" she took in huffs of air, and you noticed, upon looking in her direction, that her eyes were red and watery.

"Aomine _-kun_... he's... _he's_ _gone_ ,"

And this was why you never wanted to wake up again.

'He was shot three times: his leg, his shoulder, and his head.' Momoi's words echoed in your head.

Aomine got shot on his leg because he ran a little behind for your sake.

Aomine got shot on his shoulder because he was left behind to stall time for your sake.

Aomine got shot on his head.

" ** _And it was all my fault_**."

Your husband went to comfort you, "Don't blame yourself for this, we all didn't want this to happen—!"

"Please..." you paused as you removed his hands from your body. He really wasn't going to help you at all in that exact moment, because the guilt was still killing you. "Just leave us... _alone_." You told your husband, who flinched at the tone of your voice.

After he left, your face went blank once again, and tears began streaming down your face until your eyes have had enough. Momoi could only hug you as she cried with you.

"If I didn't take that shortcut, he'd still be alive. If I wasn't so stupid, all this couldn't have happened." You began to regret the choices you've made and asked yourself if for once, you did make the wisest decision.

"The only choice I never regretted," you paused to take in as much air as you can. "Ah right, I loved Daiki... And even now there's a part of my heart that he's taking up."

You smiled sadly at Momoi and used your blanket to wipe her tears away. "__ _-chan_..." You shook your head and your brows furrowed, making you look even more miserable.

"I guess things would've been different, if only I didn't let him drift away from me years ago…"

And you reminisced his final words and put them to your heart. You realized that in his final moments, it was you he thought of. You realized, that you didn't really get to move on.

' _It was always Daiki... there was no one else._ '

**_. . ._ **

You stood in front of Aomine's grave, three weeks after his death.

"You know what, Daiki? The world is a beautiful yet cruel place. I once believed that you and I can have our own share of happiness... but the world was against that." you paused, "It was also our fault… you told me you'd stay… I should've done something about that, huh? Because I knew you were _one total and complete idiot… Ahomine_."

You swore to him upon his grave where his name was etched, that you'll live well for him and raise your daughter into a respectable woman, just so his precious life would not be put to waste.

"I love you, Daiki. I hope you're happy wherever you are right now."


End file.
